The invention relates to a power connector for a printed circuit board.
A power connector is often required to bring and distribute power to a printed circuit board. Pin contacts may be provided to allow a solderless connection to plated through holes in the printed circuit board, and the pins can be attached to the power connector by soldering. The connector may then be pressed into the printed circuit board and acts as a bus. Power may be fed to the connector from a lead wire by wire wrapping or with a ring or spade terminal which may be fastened to the connector by the use of a screw.
Former power connector assemblies comprise a body consisting of solid brass or other conductive metal. The brass body is difficult to manufacture and is expensive. Further, soldering the pin contacts to the brass body is often difficult since the body acts as a heat sink.